What It Means To Be Human
by FutureCSICrystal
Summary: Just a one-shot I wrote for a contest on DeviantArt.  Its short, sweet, and too the point.  What would happen if Data got a chance to be human? And since when is Q so generous? Read to find out! DataOC.


"Ensign Wolford, bring us down to warp 2 if you will."

"Yes Captain Picard." Crystal Wolford, Ensign on the Starship Enterprise, quickly lowered the ships speed to warp 2, as the Captain commanded. It was a slow day on the bridge of the Enterprise. No Romulan attacks, no Borg sightings, not even a single distress call.

Crystal turned to her left to look at one of her best friends on the Enterprise, Lt. Commander Data. "Is it too much to ask for a little stability around here?" She asked. Data looked back at her and replied,

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, sometimes it's super action packed around here, and then nothing for weeks, like right now. I wish something interesting would happen."

Commander Riker walked up behind Crystal's chair and said, "Be careful what you wish for Crystal, things on the Enterprise tend to change unexpectedly."

Crystal smiled and replied, "I'll keep that in mind sir."

Suddenly there was a flash of light on deck, blinding everyone for a moment. When the light had faded the crew looked up to see their least favorite person standing with them. Captain Picard was the first to address him.

"Q. What an unexpected surprise. What are you doing here?"

Q smiled and turned to Picard. "I was bored so I just thought I would visit my favorite human. What are you doing today?"

Picard suppressed a heavy sigh and replied "We are very busy today Q, I don't have time for your social visit."

Q faked a hurt look and said, "I'm hurt Jean-Luc. And here I thought we where the best of friends."

"Well, we're not. So if you would be so kind as to remove yourself from my bridge I would be very grateful."

Picard turned to leave when Q shouted, "Wait! Don't you want to know why I'm really here?"

Picard shook his head and said, "Not especially, but I assume your going to tell me anyway."

Q nodded his head and said, "I'm here to repay you for helping me when I was trapped in this single…human form. I am in your debt."

Picard sighed again and said in a rather agitated voice, "Q, you don't owe me anything. You would be doing me a huge favor by just leaving."

Q laughed. "There has to be something I can do for you Picard, or at least one of your crewmembers. I have all the power in the universe! Just name your wish and you shall receive."

Crystal sat quietly, listening to the entire conversation. She had not been on the Enterprise long, so she had never met Q herself, but she had heard stories about him. He was a bit like a Genie, he could grant any wish, but usually at a price. As Captain Picard and Q were bickering, she got an idea. While on the Enterprise, Crystal had become quick friends with Geordi La Forge, Councilor Diana Troy, Miles O'Brien, and Lt. Commander Data. Crystal thought of Data as her closest friend because he was always willing to talk to her or just hang out. She didn't feel at all uncomfortable around him even though he was an android. Actually, Crystal felt quite the opposite. She had a small crush on Data, but knew that he could never feel the same way, so she kept her feelings hidden. That's when her idea struck.

Crystal stood up and addressed Q. "So, you can do anything? Make whatever you want happen?"

Q looked at her. "Now here's a new face. What's your name?"

"Ensign Crystal Wolford, at your service sir."

"Ah, nice to meet you Crystal. And to answer your question, yes, I can do anything I please. Or you please for that matter" Q replied in a suggestive way.

Crystal blushed and shook her head. "No, there is nothing you can do for me. Rather, for someone else I know."

"Oh, and who's that?" Q asked.

Captain Picard decided to cut in at this point. "Ensign Wolford, be careful about what you say. Q will twist your words for his own sick amusement. He's not to be taken lightly."

Crystal smiled and said, "I gathered that Captain, from the other crew members. But I have a brilliant idea."

Q smiled and looked at Picard. "I do like this girl Jean-Luc. I want to hear her idea."

Picard sighed deeply. "Very well, go on Ensign Wolford."

"Well," Crystal started, "why don't we have Q turn Data human? I think such a task would be well within Q's power."

Everyone on the bridge stopped to think about this for a moment. They all knew Data desired to become human, and they all knew that Q could do anything, so why not?

Picard was the first to speak up. "I don't know about this Crystal. I don't trust Q, and this seems like a really good way for him to mess with us."

Q smiled reassuringly. "Captain Picard, as I said, I am in your debt. If that is what you wish of me, then I will grant it, no strings attached. I promise." Q smiled again, but no one seemed to notice his fingers crossed behind his back.

Picard could feel a headache coming on quickly. "Very well. Commander Data, do you have any objections to this idea?"

Data was quiet for a long time. Finally, he replied, "No sir, I do not think I have any objections. Quite frankly, I do not know why no body thought of this before."  
Crystal smiled widely. "Is it settled then? Q, can you turn Data human?"

Q nodded and said, "If it is your wish, it shall be done. Data, are you ready to start a new, though very boring, life as a human?"

"I am." Data replied.

"Very well. Everyone, you may wish to close your eyes." Q said right before he clapped his hands together. There was another bright flash. When the crew opened their eyes Q was nowhere to be found. Instead, Data was lying down on the bridge. Crystal rushed over to his side and looked down at him. He looked almost the same, except his skin was not as pale and he felt more human. Slowly, Data opened his eyes and looked around.

"Commander Data, how are you feeling?" Asked Picard.

Data slowly sat up blinked a few times. "I am feeling a slight pain in my stomach. Is that normal?"

Crystal laughed and helped Data up. "Yes Data, it means your hungry. Captain, permission to escort Data to Ten Forward for his first meal?"

Picard nodded and sat down in his Captain's Chair. "Permission granted."

Crystal and Data walked into the elevator. "Deck Ten." Crystal said to the computer. As the elevator descended Crystal turned to Data. "So, after you eat, what would you like your first human activity to be?"

Data thought for a moment. All of these new emotions were hard to process in a human brain. After intensely going through everything that was going on in his head, Data came to a conclusion.

"Crystal, you and I have spent a lot of time together. I greatly value your friendship, and now I can really feel it. As my first human activity, I would like to do this."

Data leaned forward and ever so gently placed his lips on Crystals. Her eyes widened in shock, but she slowly closed them and kissed him back. After a few seconds, Data pulled away and looked down at Crystal. She smiled up at him and asked, "What was that for? Not that I didn't enjoy it, I'm just curious."  
Data smiled and said, "After going through all my new emotions, I have come to the conclusion that I like you more than a friend. I hope you are okay with this."  
Crystal smiled and said, "Yes, I am very okay with this. Now, lets get you something to eat."

The elevator door opened and Crystal and Data exited holding hands. No one noticed Q standing behind them, smirking.

"Oh yes, this should be fun to watch indeed."


End file.
